Insane First Kiss
by KaiNet
Summary: ONESHOT // Tyki x Road // "...El ser humano es una forma viviente muy oscura cuando está en su forma más pura..." ¿Qué pasará cuando se trata de “súper-humanos”?


**Kainet:** Ehm, Como siempre se dice: **SI no te gusta la pareja**,  
entonces _ahórrate tus comentarios_ en contra de lo publicado.  
**Los personajes son ficticios y no me pertenecen** (ya quisiera yo que así sea)

_Solo me queda decir, que el ser humano es una forma viviente muy oscura  
cuando está en su forma más pura_, ¿Qué pasará cuando se trata de "súper-humanos"?

Solo eso.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Insane First Kiss**

**[Tyki x Road]**

_El ser humano es una forma viviente muy oscura_

_cuando está en su forma más pura…_

_Los súper-humanos, carecen de luz_

_y están condenados a vivir en su oscuridad._

Incluso cuando nuestros caminos están totalmente perdidos, incluso cuando sabemos que no importa ya si está bien o mal; creo que tú y yo nunca le dimos importancia a las _buenas acciones_. Te miro en silencio, tu pequeño cuerpo tan delicado, lleno de malicia; juegas con una muñeca que te he regalado. Nos queda poco tiempo, pronto la sanguinaria diversión empezará y debemos aprovechar nuestra última noche como lo que somos: dos personas que se aman. Me pides que imite la voz de Lero, pues Skin se lo llevó, te sigo la corriente mientras tus ojos se divierten al ver mi humillación. Sabes perfectamente que solo por ti hago cosas como esta, te divierte, te encanta, te deleita saber que sólo tú puedes dominar a una bestia como yo. No subestimo tus poderes, pues, mi macabra niña; eres muy fuerte, pero cuando me descontrolo, puedo incluso lastimar a quien amo. Sonrío mientras juegas como lo que eres, una niña. Me encantas, todo en ti tiene algo que me envuelve más y más en este pecaminoso camino que hemos elegido.

Te levantas y giras una y otra vez, casi mareándome con tantas vueltas; podrías pasar como una niña inocente, pero amos sabemos que no lo eres. Has empezado el preludio de tu seducción. Debemos estar realmente enfermos para revivir aquella historia épica de "Lolita". Hijos de Noé, destinados a vivir en las sombras, destinados a amarnos los unos a los otros, generando un frenético incesto entre nosotros. Cualquier desagradable humano nos miraría horrorizado, pero después de todo, a nosotros eso no nos importa.

Tus dorados ojos me observan mientras empiezas a cantar una melodía que me envuelve. Cómo leíste en algún libro, sólo la música calma a una bestia como yo. Y tú has aprendido a dominar mi lado más salvaje. Cantas lento y suave, con aquella inocencia corrompida; aquel sadismo que me envuelve en un camino sin retorno. Te gusta verme dominado, humillado a tus pies, tu sonrisa se ensancha mientras caminas hacia mí. Finjo indiferencia, prácticamente busco ignorarte; busco provocarte un poco más.

**"_Tyki…"_** dices mientras juegas con tu muñeco, sonrío al sentirme ganador de esta imaginaria pelea de orgullos. Nos gusta humillarnos mutuamente, nos gusta sentir que el otro se doblega ante nuestra presencia. _**"Road…"**_ te respondo mientras continúo leyendo mi libro. Haces puchero ya saltas sobre mi asiento, tiras el libro lejos, tanto como tu muñeco y me abrazas. _**"Que cálido…"**_ susurras en mi oído, cierro mis ojos y correspondo el abrazo, hueles a dulce; a caramelo agridulce, de esos que tanto me gustan. Te separas un poco y acaricias mi rostro mientras mantengo los ojos cerrados, imaginando tu sonrisa divertida: me has ganado de nuevo.

Nunca hemos dado el gran paso, por más que nuestras caricias siempre han sido incestuosas, nunca me he atrevido a robarte un beso. Y tú nunca has logrado darme más que tu amor en forma de juego. Tus manos frías me acarician una y otra vez, robándome la poca cordura que me queda. Rodeo tú delgada cintura con mis torpes manos, te aferro a mí: me perteneces, tanto como yo a ti. No creo que vayamos a morir en la lucha con Allen, pero deseo que sea más fácil de lo que esperamos, pero estar juntos de nuevo, de esta manera. No importa si nunca damos el paso. Sólo quiero permanecer así, por siempre.

Acaricias mi cabello mientras colocas suaves besos en mi mejilla. _**"Tyki…"**_ susurras de nuevo para que abra mis ojos. Tus hermosos ojos brillan más que des costumbre y tu sonrisa está tan perfecta que parece ser dibujada. Te miro confuso mientras espero que digas algo, tu mirada me atrapa y puedo afirmar que estoy leyendo tus pensamientos pues vamos acercándonos lentamente. Tanto que podemos sentir la respiración del otro. Entre cierras los ojos y pasas tu lengua sobre tus labios. Me acerco un poco más y deposito la caricia que ambos esperamos: nuestro primer beso. Lento, suave, casi torpe. Exploro tu boca infantil, saboreando aquel dulce de fresa que has comido minutos antes, sintiendo recorrer mis venas tu agridulce sabor. El aire se nos acaba y no consigo querer separarme de ti; no consigo calmar mis ganas de hacer de este beso un infinito de sentimientos. Tus manos rodean mi cuello y me atraes hacia ti, aprisionándome, asegurándote de que no detendré el beso, incluso cuando el aire es escaso para ambos.

Mis manos se desvían, no puedo parar, no en este momento. Tu corta falda se me hace un laberinto mientras acaricio tu piel. Lentamente bajas tus manos y empiezas a desabrochar mi sastre, tiras mi sombrero y continúas besándome. Desenfrenadamente, casi ahogándonos en nuestra pasión. Te quitó la blusa, desatando aquel listón rojo que enmarca tu cuello; observo tu inmaduro cuerpo: aún eres una niña. Y yo estoy enfermo porque te deseo como si no lo fueras. Guío mis besos hacia tu cuello mientras tú acaricias mi cabello. Juegas con el como si se tratara de uno de tus juguetes favoritos. Beso tus hombros mientras muerdes mi oreja, como si fuera tu paleta favorita. Lento, luego rápido, mi boca no se cansa de besar tu piel oscura como la noche y tú no te cansas de explorar mi cuerpo. _**"Hazlo…"**_ susurras con un deseo incomprensiblemente maduro para tu corta edad. _**"Hazlo…"**_ vueles a susurrar ente mi duda. Sabes que quiero hacerlo y me dejas saber que tú también lo quieres. _**"Confío en ti Tyki, sólo tu… hazlo…"**_ repites mas insinuante que minutos atrás. Tus mejillas se sonrojan cuando te miro directamente. No sé que decir, solo sonrío de vuelta y besó tus labios. No importa más, has liberado la bestia que hay en mi y ya no podremos detenernos, no después de esta noche.

**FIN**


End file.
